Forgotten Pasts
by xxantoniewiczxx
Summary: You are Hermione Granger, over achiever, head girl, but what happens when a certain blonde haired,grey eyed new boy turns your world upside down? Summary is absolute bull, sorry, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! story might be better? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello? Anyone there?**_

**Just a quick note: I own no characters except maybe a few of my own and the story line.**

**Also, I just want to say that I don't do negative comments. Read and review please?!**

**P.S.S: This is my first fanfic, and I don't want people being negative.**

**And I'm trying a different writing view, so let me know?! I **

**And I am also changing it so that Voldemort and the death eaters, blah.... are never happening/happened/will happen; some people are just absolute poop talkers and basterds.....**

**And I'm not very good at spelling either.... **

**O yeah, me again: any ideas you have, like pairings, then let me know.**

**Chapter One:**

You have changed over the summer.

Your hair has smoothed out to soft, curling ringlets, falling nearly to your waste in a lovely, natural chocolate brown.

Your figure, a perfect hour glass, curves in and out in all the appropriate places. You have what you like to call 'Ugly Duckling Syndrome.' This, you have mentally noted, is when you are not pretty in youth, so develop a personality, and then later on in life, get the looks you deserve.

Last year you were the butt of every ones' jokes. Fat, bush, beaver tooth, frowner, were only some of the names you were called, but this year, how they would eat their words!

You see, you are a witch.

Not a stereotype witch, a real, actual witch.

A witch that goes to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in fact.

You are Hermione Granger, and this year, everything is going to change......

_**On The Train......**_

You walk up to the steps of the train, struggling with your backpack, suitcase, and pet cat, Cleo, who is straining against your arms, itching to explore the train on a way too long ride to the middle of God knows where.

_Why couldn't Harry just meet me here, then he could help me with something......_

A strong pair of hands reaches from behind you and lifts the suitcase with ease. You turn around to see who it is, only to crash into a solid, cold chest.

'Sorry..... I...um...... Just sorry' you try to find an apology to satisfy the shaped, raised eyebrow of a tall blonde boy. He grunts in reply, and you snatch the suitcase off of him, totally offended that he wouldn't just take the apology and put a bit more effort into being polite**.**

You stalk off in the opposite direction, but then sigh as You remember being told to meet your Potions teacher, Snape, in the end compartment of the train.

Just as you are about to dump your stuff in the compartment shelves, a smooth voice calls your name.

'Hermione! Hermione, over here!' You turn, startled, to see two boys enthusiastically waving their arms above their heads. One with a shock of unruly birds nests black hair, and the other with a full head of dark auburn.

The black haired boy was Harry. The ginger boy was Ron.

'How's my favourite girlfriend?' A grinning Harry asks you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist, pulling you towards him.

Yes, Harry is your boyfriend. And he loves you with all his heart.

He proved this when his family didn't approve of you, and Harry wouldn't give you up, so they disowned him. He now lives as a flat mate with Ron, who constantly has his own boyfriends over.

Harry is cautious, happy-go-lucky, tall and strong.

Ron is daring, care free, short-fused and has a cute sprinkle of freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose.

'Hey, don't you have that meeting with Snape to go to, Miss Head of Year?'

You slap your palm to your forehead.

'Oh my god, I completely forgot, thank you Harry!' You have to literally go on tiptoe to give a light kiss before you scurry along to your meeting, being sucked into the flow of the sea of pupils.

_**The Meeting......**_

With a little start, you realise you must have gotten the wrong room, as the new boy and Snape were sitting in the end compartment, seemingly having a heated conversation.

You politely wait outside, fidgeting as you resist the urge to knock REALLY hard on the door, as impatience was overriding sensibility and politeness.

Snape's monotonous, sarcastic voice droned from out of the little glass room: 'Come in, Miss Granger, don't dawdle.' You shuffle in_.____I so hate you, _you think, hating the way he talks to you like you're a freaking three year old.

'Granger, meet Mr Draco Malfoy. He will be head boy this year. That means that-'

'That means that I will have to share a dormitory with him, him alone.

I also seem to notice that Draco here seems to be new.

I guess that means I will have to show him around, and will be responsible for him.' You can't help but cut in. You can't take the drawling voice, the raised eyebrows and the mocking shadow in his eyes.

'Yes, Granger, you are correct, as usual. I will leave you and Malfoy to your own devices; get to know each other, seeing as you will spend enough time with together this year.' You inwardly beam with pleasure as you see that he is trying not to explode from your rude interruption. As soon as Snape has left, you sit opposite Draco, study him.

He has a brilliant set of white-blue eyes, grey, when they glinted in the sun light.

He has white blonde hair, and delicate eyelashes, long and very feminine. A body with a lot of defined muscles. The vest top he wears clings to hard chest muscles, which would explain the accident earlier, and shows off abs and arm muscle, ALOT of arm muscle.

_He is DEFINATE eye candy,_ you think, happy to have someone nice to share with and talk to.

'Let's get a few things straight. You call me Malfoy; I don't want your filthy mouth saying my name. When we get to Hogwarts, don't talk to me unless necessary, got it? I don't want a Mudblood like you knowing me.'

And any good image you had imagined about Malfoy in the past five seconds was now crushed and replaced with something a lot more ugly and evil.

_I'm going to have SO much fun this year, _you think drily, sighing, frowning at the scenery rushing past the window in a flurry of green.

_**WELL....**_

_**This was my first chapter, and my FIRST EVER FANFIC! I hope you like it, please read it, and please give me some constructive criticism.**_

_**Just read and review!**_

_**No flames!**_

_**ILY readers XxXx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay every one. Before I write and publish this chapter I just want to say to those of you who read and reviewed and/ or added my story to your favourites, THANKS! ILY all, I really do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of J.K's, but I do own the story line and maybe a few characters.**

**Recap: We left Hermione frowning at scenery like it's the sceneries fault she's had a crappy start to the year and....**

_**On The Train... Still**_

You feel like you have seen this new boy- Draco- somewhere before, you just can't place where.

After picking the threads out of the seat you were sitting on in the cabin for forty-five minutes straight, thinking, you gave up on thought and went to find Harry and Ron. You have to walk past the luggage compartment to reach the boys, and you see Ron with someone as you skip by.

_So just Harry, _you smirk, coming to a halt as you see his adorable black hair looking out of the window.

You knock on the glass, startling him, and then let yourself in.

'And how did the meeting go? What's the new boy like?'

'Ugh, don't get me started. The new boy is Head Boy. He is an arrogant pure blood prick who should be careful what he says next time I meet him, or so help me I will hex him to hell, but not back, I hear hell's bad enough.' Your hands have curled into fists, your long nails chipping crescents into your palms.

Harry suddenly looks annoyed. And you know what is coming next.

'Where is he?' You flinch. It's not that he shouted, because he didn't. It's the fact that when he gets really upset or mad, his voice goes into a deadly calm state, and that's what scares you. 'If he has done anything to upset you, I swear, I'll-'

'Don't worry Harry; I'm sure it was a one off. You know, school nerves and all. Just leave it.' The determined look he shot at you told you he wouldn't. 'Please?'

He sighed.

_Mental note: when I have future problems with Malfoy, DO NOT TELL HARRY!_

'Fine,' he mutters, defeated

You put your lips over his, in sweet, unspoken thanks, and he responds, deepening the kiss in way of you're welcome.

You pull apart, smoothing down your curls self-consciously, looking down at your toes.

'Mione? We are here, at last.' Inwardly you cringe, as you will have to miss the housing assembly and go straight to Heads' quarters, get settled in, sort out who is doing what control on what night, all that kind of stuff. On the outside, you plaster a false smile to your face and stroll out of the coach like any other day.

_**Heads' Dormitory...**_

You trudge up the stairs, taking care to be as slow as you can.

_This'll make Malfoy annoyed. _You inwardly laugh at the look you can imagine on his face, complete sneer, set with narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows. He'll look like a surprised owl.

You are now outside the door, and you silently curse your legs for growing longer. Thinking about it, you DO enjoy being short, actually.

Anyway, you let yourself into the room, and immediately fall in love with it.

The room has a colour scheme of blue and soft, light brown, with light wooden flooring.

The room was aglow with enchanted candles, hovering out of reach, casting a gentle glow around the room. You are standing in the hallway, looking at the common room straight down. A path veers to the left on one side of the hall, then on the other side to the right. You wander down each, and discover two large bedrooms with the same colour scheme as the hallway and common room.

You decide to have a shower before Malfoy comes in and ruins your good mood. You shuffle along to the bathroom, only to find the door locked. 'There must be a key or something.....come on unlock!' You're not exactly the most patient person in the world, or the best tempered, bet you can NOT blame a girl for trying, right?

You have now been gifted with a logical thought in your little cloud of Get the Door Open madness: Draco is in the bathroom, and that makes you want to hammer on the door like there's no tomorrow, so...... You do.

After what seems like an eternity of sore knuckles, the door is slowly inched open. This in itself infuriates you to no end. 'Yes?'

That voice. That stupid, stupid voice. Smooth, sarcastic, cold, harsh.

Draco walks out in front of you, a towel wrapped around his waist, but low enough to show you all of his abs and muscles, leaving the rest to your oh so vivid imagination. _I HAVE to stop thinking about him like this...... As a matter of fact, I WON'T look at that arrogant so-and-so at all, _you think, scooting away from him and calmly walking away, barely containing your need to run in check. But you still saw the satisfied smirk all over his face before you turned.

Slamming the bedroom door shut, you bury your face in the plush pillows on the lovely king sized bed.

_A crappy end to a crappy evening of a crappy day........_

_**Yes, I know it might be a bit short, and yes, there should be more to come, but I might not update for fear I will get ill again. I sneak on the computer as it is because I'm ill for you, my lovely viewer/ reviewers.**_

_**Anyway, I'm gunna say that I don't own any of J.k.'s stuff, and that continues throughout the story, as its stupid putting it up every chapter, as I have said it already, and if I did own JK.'s stuff, no one would buy it, so there you go.**_

_**Again, ANYWAY, thank you to the pepes that added my story/ myself to their favourites. I really want you all to check out my Best friend's work, as its really good, and we could both do with some views. Her user name is **_DARKWOLF13DARKNESSRULZ, _**and her story is called Reliving the past forgetting the future. READ IT AND REVIEW IT PLEASE????!!!! ALSO, read and REVIEW this story????!!!! The more reviews, the faster the chapters come in.**_

_**ILY readers and reviewers, XxXx**_


End file.
